A Thousand Years
by Takasa
Summary: The story of Naruto and Hinata, and how their love continues even through a break up. First Hinata's POV, then Naruto's, then third. Inspired by "A Thousand Years" by Christina Perri.
1. Hinata

Hi! I know I haven't updated a chapter in very long. The problem is that my mind is very preoccupied with schoolwork, my future plans, as well as the near future plans. Another thing is that I haven't actually been inspired very much yet. The reason for this shortie is the inspiration: "A Thousand Years" by Christina Perri. She and her friend wrote the song for Twilight, but to me it signifies Naruhina so well. Well, I couldn't resist the temptation to write since I haven't for so long. So, enjoy!

Disclaimer: The world of Naruto and its characters do not belong to me.

* * *

Hinata sniffled and tried to muffle her desperate sobs into a T-shirt. Looking at it closely, it was a birthday present that Hinata picked out when he asked what she wanted. It smelled of him. Hugging it close to her bosom, she felt her tears stream down and the lump in her throat intensify.

Every so often, she would try to emerge from the river she was drowning in by taking a few shaky breaths. And every so often, she would think back to her beloved, her one love, _her_ Naruto.

Maybe everybody was right. The shy glances she always sent with packets of love never _really_ reached him. Her body shook with the impact of her thoughts. But she had always loved him, _so much_. So much till it destroyed her.

_Why?_ That was always the question. Why? Why did he ask her out? He always seemed to divert his attention to Sakura. So why? Was it a way to forget Sakura? Hinata _had _heard rumors that Sakura rejected Naruto, but that was always the case. Thinking back, it _was_ odd how that was _the_ piece of meat that the gossip queens clung to.

She wanted to wail with all her might. She wanted to shake her now ex-boyfriend and question his words. 'Was it all a lie?' sprang to her head. Letting her inhibitions go, she cried in a way unexpected of the Hyuuga heiress.

Loud, heartwrenching bawling came from her cracked lips. Her snot was flowing down in an unsightly way. Eyes, puffed and red were visible signs of her despair. But, Hinata didn't care.

Naruto, the one she pined over for _years_ and finally thought captured his heart, wanted nothing to do with her. Her ugly crying was but a portion of how she felt. Hinata wanted to hide, to disappear in a tucked sleeve of the world, forgotten.

She didn't know what she did wrong. It was a beautiful night when he broke up with her. She was getting ready for their date. "A big night," he called it. Hinata smiled bitterly at that thought.

"He didn't even break up with me to my face! H-he didn't-didn't...e-eve-even," she collapsed into another round of sobs. That little voice of insecurity Naruto helped got rid of came back.

_'Didn't care, didn't care. He never cared'. _ She feebly tried to prove it wrong.

_'If he didn't care, why did he treat me so well?'_ She frowned sadly.

_'Because he just didn't care enough to love you.'_

By this time, Hinata was already curled up in the fetal position, hiding herself from any more harm that could possibly be inflicted. Her horrid sobs shriveled down to an occasional sniffle. Her hair stuck to her drying tearstained cheeks.

She reached for a tissue from her bedstand and shamefully wiped her runny nose. She thought back to all the events that led up to her breakdown.

* * *

Hinata was in her pajamas, picking out a dress. Since Naruto said it was special, she wanted to wear something pretty to show off. In the middle of deciding, she didn't pick up the ringing phone, assuming it was a telemarketer.

But, then she heard a click and Naruto's voice started to speak. Turning around, she started to run to the phone. But something in his voice stopped her. And she heard it. She heard the line a person in love didn't want to hear.

"I want to break up."

She was so in shock that she didn't hear what happened next. She dropped down on the bed heavily and stared at a silver dress she was contemplating on. Before, she thought that the dress's sparkles made it the prettiest thing in the world.

But now, she felt angry. It was as if it was mocking her. There was no one she could wear it for now. With force, she picked up all the dresses on her bed and threw them in her closet, closing its door so she wouldn't see them.

Huffing wildly, she felt the urge to spar. However, she happened to look down. On the floor, was a faded black T-shirt with a orange Konoha symbol on the front. Slowly, she felt her anger power down, and her anguish hit her full force. Her eyes started brimming with tears and she grasped the shirt and flung herself at the bed.

* * *

Truth be told, that was only a good forty minutes ago. She now resigned herself to lying under her bedsheets and staring blankly at the ceiling.

A thought suddenly struck her, a thought so hurtful that she didn't know if she was to deny it furiously or accept it quietly.

If Naruto were to break up in front of her face, she knew that besides questioning him, she would be begging him. She would be begging him to stay, and she would crying. And that she would always love him, forever and always. She hated herself for that.

She hated her weakness, that even if Naruto would never love her, she would devote all of her heart to him. And with that, she cried herself softly to sleep.

* * *

I thought I was going to end this as a one shot, but...I decide against it. I will give Naruto's side as well, and maybe a solution to all this madness. Hopefully, it'll be soon.


	2. Naruto

Naruto's turn! FINALLY. I am so sorry if you have been waiting for my stories to update. I have sort of planned this story out, so it shouldn't have taken so long. But my best writing occurs when I'm in the mood to write and when it's the only thing I'm thinking of doing. Unfortunately, that doesn't come often.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or any characters in that world. Sad, but it's the truth.

* * *

Naruto sighed heavily with his head in his hands. He was sitting on his orange couch that Hinata had helped him pick out.

Others would've objected to Naruto's want to orange-ify every furniture in his house, but Hinata understood. It was a color close to his childhood. The color that was bright, and attracted attention.

Attention he had always wanted.

Naruto stared at his floor morosely. He called Hinata no more than five minutes ago, and he was already questioning why he broke up with her.

_'At least she didn't answer the phone. That would've killed me._'

Naruto groaned and sat up straight before heading towards his bedroom. At times of extreme depression, these actions could be excused.

Lifting a floorboard in his room, he took out his Supreme Deluxe Ichiraku Flavored ramen, Limited Edition. Quietly, he set the floorboard back down and shuffled back to the kitchen.

Taking out his handy dandy pot he started to boil water. When the water began forming bubbles, Naruto cut the ramen packet open and pulled out the ramen noodles with a pair of chopsticks. Carefully with worship, he dropped them in the boiling pot of water.

He then took out the flavoring packet before emptying the broken scraps of noodles into the pot.

Soon the noodles had reached that particular time when it was imperative to drop the flavoring in. He attentively sprinkled the flavoring all around before stirring it in. After a minute or so of stirring, he stopped the fire and let it sit.

Rummaging through the cabinets, he looked for the best ramen bowl he had and rinsed it lightly with water. Setting the bowl down on the countertop next to the stove, he made sure to take the noodles out first before drowning them with the soup.

Quickly, he shuffled his way to the dining table in his kitchen. Racing back, he grabbed the chopsticks he used before and a soup spoon.

Sitting down rapidly, he hurriedly said "Itadakimasu!", before digging in. First, he tasted the soup.

"Ah! That hits the spot!", said Naruto after sipping the soup. He grinned widely, but then his smile started to wilt a bit.

He ate some of the noodles as well.

"Oooh! That-that tastes great! This ramen's the best!" Naruto's hands started to tremble and he could feel tears crowding around his eyes.

Hurriedly, he wiped his eyes with the hand holding his chopsticks.

"Don't cry damnit! It-it's just! This ramen's too good! This ramen was always too good! Letting the ramen go was the right decision, dattebayo! This ramen shouldn't have to wait for me, dattebayo!"

He felt the tears stream down before angrily wiping them again. Reaching for a tissue, he blew his nose with a vigor.

He then proceeded to attack the ramen with a vengeance. Sooner than expected, Naruto finished his amen, though he didn't finish his crying.

"Ugh. That ramen was too good! That's why I'm crying, damnit! I'm just crying because I had to leave the ramen!" He sighed heavily and took in jagged breaths.

"AAAAAAAAGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHH!" Frustrated with his situation, Naruto flopped unhappily on his couch and turned his head to stare at the window outside.

A dark, starry night with a full moon. An otherwise beautiful night. If it wasn't for the fact that he let go of the most amazing woman he had ever met.

Naruto grunted. '_This was all too backwards and tangled up. This was all that old hag's fault. If she didn't assign me this mission, then I wouldn't have to_-'

He sighed heavily. "Wouldn't have to break up."

Running his hand over his face, he thought back to this morning.

It was a nice morning. Really. The birds were chirping, and it was sunny with a touch of Konoha. Naruto was looking forward to his date with Hinata tonight. The only thing on the whole agenda, besides training, was to meet up with Tsunade.

He had remembered the trek to the Tower as very pleasant in fact. He helped a old lady carry some groceries, too. Though he was late, and it was a very Kakashi-sensei-ish thing to do, it didn't faze Naruto. It just proved he learned from the lazy teacher.

Kicking the door to the Hokage's office open, he shouted enthusiastically.

"Tsunade-obaachan! Got any missions for me?!"

"NARUTO! Don't you knock?!" Tsunade straightened herself up to appear more dignified. She cleared her throat.

"However, I do have a mission."

"Yes! It's not one of those cat catching ones right? Awww, obaachan..."

"Naruto! This is important, now shut up!"

Naruto pouted his lips childishly, but didn't speak. Tsunade took this as her cue to talk.

"Anyways, I have a A-rank mission for you and Sakura. I was _planning_ to tell you at the same time. But you just barged in at the same time she's doing a operation. You two will have to gather information of wanted criminals. The Bingo book needs an update."(A/N: Bingo books in the Narutoverse are basically books with info on all dangerous criminals. Not the petty ones, the hardcore ones.)

"Ehhhhhhhhh? This doesn't even sound hard.", Naruto complained.

"Dummy! Do you know how long this is going to take you? At least a couple of years. Do you even know how much these criminals are capable of? They will know if someone's snooping around for them. This mission requires finesse, and I don't know if you can do that. That's why Sakura is coming along. She'll heal you and hit you when you attract too much attention and get into a fight." Tsunade smirked.

Naruto didn't hear the teasing joke. "A couple of years? What about Hinata?"

Tsunade's smirk disappeared.

"Unfortunately, this is confidential. Whatever you decide, know that this mission is going to boost your chances of being Hokage. The council thinks your personality won't allow you to observe. I know you can prove them wrong."

Naruto frowned.

"Alright, I'll do it. When is it?"

"Meet at the gates at 5 next week."

The next thing Naruto knew, he was breaking up with the sweetest girl in the world.

He knew Tsunade didn't imply he do this. But what was he to do? He didn't know when he would return. Like Tsunade said, it could take years. He couldn't even write letters to her, what if someone intercepted them and that put her in danger. How could he make her wait that long without even a single letter?

Sitting up suddenly, he walked over to the window, where he thought he saw Tenten, Hinata's closest girl friend.

_'Ahh, it's Tenten. Is she...?'_

He stared silently as he saw her enter the bakery across the street. He knew Tenten didn't go there often, and it's nighttime now, so why...?

When he saw Tenten point towards the cinnamon buns, he understood.

Those were Hinata's favorite. He remembered buying some for her whenever she felt sad, about the boy who lost his life in a accident or even the cranky old man who died in his sleep.

Boy, was she sweet. But, never would he think those cinnamon buns were because of him. And judging from the large box Tenten was hefting, he hurt her. Really badly.

He dejectedly sat back down on his sofa, staring at his floor. Silent and morose, once again.


End file.
